Pokemon Cloud And Star(OC Story)
by JJSilva
Summary: Set in an alternate time from the events of pokemon best wishes, two new trainers, Star and Cloud set out on an adventure to unite people and pokemon as well as becoming the pokemon league champion. The road is tough as the Pokemon league has new rules, Double Battles are the new popular battle format and a partner is needed to compete in the elite 4.
1. Chapter 1

_***Italics will represent a single character's thoughts in the story***_

 ***** **indicates the transition of a scene. ***

 **Author Notes:** {It should be known that there are two authors in this story. One being myself, and another being IrisuWhite. We both worked on this story together. Another thing to note is usually we stick between 2K and 4K words per chapter with the exception of big events that will most likely exceed beyond that. We do intend on taking this story to other regions in the future and anyone is welcome to submit a character into the story, but we will introduce the character when and if we see fit. We've decided to take elements from both the games and the anime. This is our story so expect some twists throughout it. I'm personally new to fanfictions, so I do ask to bear with me in the time of learning. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. This will be one of our shorter chapters as it's only the beginning, but rest assure that more content will be out relatively soon. I appreciate anyone who takes time out of their day to read this. Without further ado, let's dive right into it!}

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Not So Cloudy Day._

At the start of route 1 from Accumula town to Nuvema town, A young girl named Star sits sleeping by a tree surrounded by multiple pokemon sleeping next to her. Star is a ten-year-old girl with her long brown hair in a ponytail. Her appearance is that of an athletic girl with black leggings and white shorts. She has a tanned complexion and a cute yet sporty short sleeved shirt. On her left hand is a dragon emblemed bracelet.

" Loin…" A young girl, Iris climbs down from a tree and looks at Star and the sleeping pokemon. Iris is ten-year-old girl with a dark complexion and long purple hair and short pigtails on the top. She wears a yellowish shirt with little pink sections on the collar and sleeves. She has a pink sash on her waist and white leggings that reach down to her lower legs. Iris huffs and walks towards Star, she reaches towards her shoulder and shakes her. "Ngh...Ngh!" Star frowns as she swings her hands in the air,

"No cutting, I was here first!" Iris jerks back taking her hand off star in surprise. Star brings her hands back down and smiles.

"Now… I choose you… Osha...wott…" Iris huffs, she looks down and sees a Purrloin sleeping next to her. Iris kneels down and pats the Purrloin until it wakes up. The Purrloin looks towards Iris half asleep as Iris leans in and whispers into the Purrloins ear. The purrloin jumps up in excitement as it looks towards Star. Purrloin jumps into the air and uses fury swipes on star.

Star jumps up. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"Who, Wha-" Star looks around and sees Iris and a Purrloin at her feet. Purrloin starts rubbing on Iris as if it wants something.

"I-Iris, back away, that Purrloin is mine!" Star says as she looks angrily at the Purrloin knowing that it was the one who scratched her. "This is the perfect first battle for my Oshawott!" Star reaches into her backpack and scrounges through all of her luggage trying to find her poke balls. "Um..." Star says as she fails to find any poke balls in her bag. "But I just got my Oshawott, I couldn't have lost its poke ball already!" Star falls on the ground in disappointment. Iris lifts up her hands and sighs as she closes her eyes. Purrloin looks at Star confused by the situation. "Loin?" Iris whispers to Purrloin and Purrloin moves over to Star and rubs against her leg. Star looks down at the Purrloin with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Purrloin, I'm okay. Guess I need to tell Juniper that I lost my Oshawott…" Iris angrily grabs Star by her hand as she and drags her along the path to Nuvema town. "Wait, let's at least search for Oshawott!"

Hours later, a small car is cruising through the east end of Castelia City passing the many shops that fill the city. Only a single backpack of things strapped to the back of the passenger for his luggage holding an egg and a middle-aged lady occupies the driver's seat.

Cloud stared out the window with his head leaning against the glass. Outside of the car were big buildings towering all around him with pokemon and trainers scattered everywhere. The bright blue sky was full of fluff clouds and the occasional wild pokemon flying over him to a destination he didn't know of.

It was a lot different from what he considered home.

"Have you ever been to the isshu region before?" The woman driving the car named Joann asked him. She's dressed in bright spring colors with a spring hat to help keep the sun out of her eyes. Cloud looked over at her, and she smiled. "It's a lot different from Kanto, I'll tell you that."

"It is," he said, unable to match her enthusiasm. "The only thing I've seen that comes to mind of this is Celadon City in Kanto and I've been there only once."

Joann let out a soft sigh as she reminisced. "Ah, Kanto. I've spent more times fooling around there than I did collecting information for pokemon science." She chuckled. "I blame the boys I was with. You can't travel with attractive people and not want to date them, you know?"

"I don't know," he replied straightforwardly.

His companion shook off his stiff replies and turned the radio down some. "We'll be at the lab in a few minutes. Professor Juniper is a great professor. You may even meet some trainer's your age! I think you and everyone will get along. Everyone in this region is pretty laid back. Not too loud or anything like that."

 _Unlike a certain somebody,_ Cloud thought, nodding along. Barely being fully awake was killing him and Joann picked him up before he could get any energy in him. _Hopefully the rest of this region will be more reserved._

Star and Iris edge closer and closer to the lab through Nuvema Town. Wild pokemon are seen in every direction of them through the vast plains on both sides of them. Both young and elder trainers of the town are out and about as the breeze is ever so slight in this Spring time weather.

Professor Juniper's lab comes into sight over one of the hills. The lab's sheer size is something of the likes Star has never seen before. It's perfectly trimmed and symmetrical bushes that follow the walkway; as well as the trees growing with berries attached to them. pokemon and trainers seem to be harvesting the berries from these trees. Before the two realized it, the Lab's front door is at their forefront.

Star looks at the lab and freezes up. "Iris… What do I tell Juniper, I loved Oshawott, we were such good friends right away." Star looks at Iris with a saddened face and tears bubbling up in her eyes. Iris angrily drags Star into the lab. "Wait a second Iris!" Star tries to stop Iris from dragging her into the lab, but Iris is to strong and kicks open the gigantic door to the lab making a loud noise that reverberated throughout the entire lab. Juniper looks over in shock. "What was that?" Juniper jumps out of her seat in shock and sees two girls standing at the front door. Juniper angrily walks towards the two. "Do you two not know common courtesy? Seriously, making such a ruckus in someone's lab." Juniper leans in closely glaring at Iris whose expression tells that she's indifferent to Junipers scolding. Juniper changes her look to Star who has a terrified expression. "What's your names?" Star looks down terrified, with Juniper being even angrier than she imagined, _W-What do I say, I'm so sorry…_ She thought as the guilt of losing Oshawott bubbled inside of her. Juniper sees the look on Stars face and realizes she may have been too harsh on them. Junipers expression changes from an angry expression to a guilty one., "D-don't cry, I just want you to-" But before she could finish her statement, Star looks up with her eyes closed and yells at the top of her lungs. "I'm sorry professor, I lost the Oshawott you gave me, even after you told me to take care of it!"

In that same instance, a car can be heard pulling up. As Cloud gets out of the passenger side of the car, a Purrloin crosses him making full eye contact. "Loin…." as Purrloin continues walking but never loses eye contact with Cloud.

 _That- has to be a bad omen…._ Cloud thinks to himself.

Cloud walks to the front door of the lab conflicted as to why the door is just open. Cloud flinches at the obnoxiously loud noises coming from the girl screaming about her lost Oshawott.

Juniper looks at Star confused. "I didn't give you an Oshawott though, that was given to a trainer who arrived earlier." Star looks at Juniper in confusion. "Huh, But I was the first person here and chose Oshawott, you even said we made a great team." Star looks at Iris who shrugs her shoulders, and then looks back at Juniper. "I was so sad about losing my Oshawott and now I'm being told I never had one, are you saying I was dreaming or something?" Juniper looks towards Iris and sees her expression as she tried to ignore the subject. Juniper looks towards star trying to comfort her. "Well, I don't know if you were dreaming but I don't remember giving you an Oshawott. I don't have any more pokemon now, but I can help you get one.". Star looks at Juniper and bows to her "I'm so sorry for the confusion!" Juniper raises her hands in an uncomfortable form. "Don't worry about it, come on get up." Star gets up and looks at Juniper, "So, what do we do to get a pokemon." Star asked curiously. Juniper smiles and grabs a poke ball from her pocket, but before she can begin her explanation, Iris jumps in between Star and Juniper angrily and huffs. Juniper and Star both looked shocked. "Is something wrong?" Juniper asked. Iris looks towards Star with a pouting face and transforms. "W-What's going on?" Star asked in confusion. As the smoke cleared Iris turned into a Zorua. "Zorua!" Star screamed recognizing the pokemon who looked up to her with a saddened face. "Zor Zor…" it cried looking up at Star. "Do you know this Zorua?" Juniper asked after regaining her composure from the Zoruas transformation. Star looks at Juniper and smiles. "Yes, this Zorua is from the forest around Opelucid town, he always played with me since I was a child, we would practice routines to be a Pokemon Idol, Zorua always helped me." Juniper just looks confused. Cloud walks in with not wanting to know what shes going on about but also lets his curiosity get the better of him. Zorua notices Cloud and starts barking. "Zor!" Star turns around and looks towards Cloud who is looking confused. "So...I feel like I'll regret this, but what exactly is a Pokemon Idol?" Stars eyes light up "Good question! A Pokemon Idol is a marvelous joint collaboration between pokemon and the Idol to perform the greatest concert of all time, to lift people up and be a beloved figure for the people!"

" Yeah… I can honestly say I regret asking now." Cloud says through an annoyed tone.

Professor Juniper looks onto Cloud with a smile. "Welcome to the new region, Cloud! I see you've made a safe trip here and you even managed to bring that egg your mother told me about from Kanto!" Cloud walks to Juniper handing her the egg. "Yes. It's from a breed of Scyther's that my mother was working on. She's always been for the advancing of new pokemon to a region they are scarce in." Star looks in awe. "Scyther, what's that? Is it cute, does it have a nice voice, maybe it can be in my idol group?"

Cloud looks over to Star with just a blank expression. Cloud reaches at his waist band before grabbing a pokeball and throwing it in the air. Scyther appears from the pokeball. "SCYYYYYY" Star heads over towards scyther in an instant. "That high pitched cry, the small wings on its back, the light green tone of its skin, it could easily fit under a cool idol type!"

Scyther slowly begins to take backwards steps towards Cloud with a worried look on its face. "It's okay, Scyther.. She's only admiring you."

Professor Juniper reaches into her coat pocket pulling out a couple of pokedex. "Now Star, Cloud, I want to entrust you all with these pokedexes." Juniper walks over to cloud and hands him a pokedex. "This pokedex has the ability to store data from pokemon all around Unova, their typing, their abilities; anything you could need can be found in this pokedex." Juniper heads over to Star to hand her the pokedex. "All you have to do to use this pokedex is face the scanner towards the pokemon you want to know more information about and it will register in your dex."

Professor Juniper walks over to her desk grabbing a few things before heading back to Cloud and Star. "Here are both of your badge cases and 5 Pokeballs each. Cloud and Star both take their badge case and Pokeballs before looking back at Juniper. "Pokemon battling is ever-changing. This is the first time in history that the Pokemon League is opening it's doors to double battling with two trainers. The standard single division is still around but double battle are now the main event of the pokemon league. Just figured I'd mention it to you guys before you set off on your respective journeys"

Star looks towards Juniper. "Wait, what about gym battles?" Juniper smiles. "Obviously they will be using the double battle format as well. So, to challenge gyms you will either need two pokemon or a partner to battle with." Star looks disappointed. "But I don't have anyone to travel with, let alone battle alongside, even If I beat the gyms, I don't know how far I'll get in the singles division. Iris always said I was hopeless in single battles." Star looks towards Cloud with hopeful eyes.

Cloud gets a random surge of goosebumps. _Oh no…._ Cloud thinks to himself.

After releasing a big sigh Cloud looks to Star. "You cannot be serious.. You expect me to go on a journey with someone who thought she lost a pokemon she never had to begin with?"

Star looks disappointed. "It's okay, You probably will have a skilled partner in no time…" Star looks down towards Zorua. Juniper looks over towards Cloud. "Cloud, do you per chance have anyone that your planning on competing with, I do know that she can be a little...Dense at times but She will be able to grow alongside you and be a valuable partner in the future. Also, you just arrived from Kanto, you don't know any of the pokemon or areas around this region, what could be so bad about taking a local with you?"

Cloud just glares at Star. He begins massaging his temples. "I-Fine…"

Star smiles menacingly as she switches to a joyful smile as she lifts her head towards cloud. Star runs towards Cloud giving him a hug. "Yay! You won't regret it, we'll be the greatest team ever!"

 _For some reason, I highly doubt that._ Cloud subtly nudges Star off him before Scyther and he heads for the front door of the lab to exit.

"Wait, where are you going!" Star yells chasing after him. She turns towards Juniper as she runs out with Cloud and Zorua. "Thank you, Juniper!" Juniper waved towards the two "Have fun on your journey. As the two of them exited the lab Juniper heads towards the door to close it, but as she did, the door came off its hinges. Juniper sighs… "Well, at least it's nice weather out…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Polar Opposites

_***Italics will represent a single character's thoughts in the story***_

 ***** **indicates the transition of a scene. ***

 **Chapter 2**

"Wait up Cloud!" Star yelled as she chases after Cloud who is quickly walking through the vast, luscious planes of route 1, the route is surrounded by trees and ankle length grass. Wild bug Pokémon could be seen running into the trees that they are on from the loud noises that Star made.

Cloud continues walking at a rather steady pace heading towards the next town. As he reaches the top of one of the hills in the route, he comes to a complete stop as lights can been seen across the far end of the trees. The sky is lit with a pink and orange setting as dawn begins taking over the horizon. As Star finally catches up to Cloud at the top of the hill she huffs angrily at him. "Sheesh, why are you in such a rush!" Zorua barks towards Star. "Hm?" Star looks at Zorua on her shoulder who is pointing to the sky. As Star looks forward, she sees the beautiful sight before her. Star lets out a gleeful, awe inspired cry. "Wow! it's so beautiful! I, haven't seen such a beautiful scene since I left the village!"

Cloud looks onto Star and Zorua with a more tired demeanor. "All this view says to me is that we're still a good distance away from Accumula Town. At this rate, we might as well post up for the night before we get stuck wandering around in the dark." "Yes!" Star exclaims in excitement. "This reminds me of how me and Iris would camp out in the mountains when we were younger." "Zor, Zor!" Zorua exclaims as he looks towards Star with a saddened expression. Star smiles at Zorua and pets him on the head. "Obviously I know you were with us to." Cloud removes his bag from his back and walks through some bushes finding a wide spread field near a river. The river is showing a strong reflection of the sky as Tympoles can be seen shifting around through the water. "Cloud!" Star yells rushing towards him and grabbing him on his shoulder. "Seriously, we're a team! Stop rushing ahead!" Cloud blatantly blows her off. _Gosh lady.. Just shut up already!_ Star loosens her grip on Clouds shoulder and furiously sighs. "Seriously, fine!" She yells walking away from Cloud. Zorua looks worriedly at Cloud and Star wanting this argument to stop.

Cloud gathers a few sticks and stones before laying the stones down in a circle formation. He then centers the sticks in between them until it makes a pile. After-which, Cloud pulls a timber box from his bag and sparks a fire. "Now all that is left to do is get my sleeping bag ready." Cloud says with a sigh of relief. As Cloud looks towards Star she is nowhere to be seen. "Oh no…."

Cloud springs up to his feet in a panic. Cloud begins shouting to the fullest of his capabilities. "STAR!" "I'm right here!" Star replies sitting on top of a tree branch on the tree right beside Cloud. "Sheesh, now you want to know where I am after leaving us behind all this time!" A more angered expression takes over Cloud. "You cannot do that to me! Me ignoring your insane ability to talk versus me caring about your well-being are two different things, Star!" A small sigh of relief comes over him even amid all of his anger. Star looks at him confused, "What's wrong with being in a tree, me and Iris normally always sleep in trees when we're camping, right Zorua." "Zor!" Zorua replies with a gleeful bark.

Cloud just stares at Star in complete disbelief. _This girl is insane!_ Cloud just lays his backpack down as a pillow and lays on the ground with his head propped on the backpack trying to get some form of relaxation. Star smiles towards Zorua "I never apologized for leaving you behind in the village. Thinking back on it, you really wanted to come along with me, I just selfishly thought you'd prefer being in the village with your other friends. So, Sorry Zorua!" Zorua smiles and barks as if saying it's ok. Star pats Zorua on the head "Let's form the greatest Pokémon Idol team Zorua, I know we can do it!" Zorua barks again in acknowledgement to Star's statement. Star starts to doze off as she continued patting Zorua into the night.

Hours pass, and the sun begins beaming down with a perfect counter of wind brushing the strands of grass throughout the route. Pidove's and Tranquill's can be seen soaring through the clear skies. Cloud sits up releasing a very quiet yawn before taking a second to compose himself. "Finally, you're awake, look what I got!" Star exclaimed as she walks up towards him with a small basket full of berries and fruits. Cloud takes a few before looking up at Star. "Oh great... You're a morning person. You know... We're complete polar opposites, right?"

Star looks exasperated at Cloud. "You know, a little thank you would be appreciated, you can gather your own food if you want." as she pulls the basket away from Cloud."

Cloud stands up in a rather annoyed mood. "Star, I was nice for even tagging along with you. If anyone is ungrateful here; it's you!" Star turns around angrily at Cloud and lets a menacing smile creep up on her face. "Well, are you being nice, or just you know you won't find another partner with your attitude?"

A vein begins visibly popping out of clouds head. "If it weren't for me basically guiding you through everyday life you'd basically be a lost cause! You're a hazard to yourself and Pokémon alike!"

Zorua yanks Stars hair angrily. "Zor!" "Ouch!" Star yells trying to stop Zorua. "It's not my fault, he is always being so mean!" Zorua continues yanking on Stars hair as Cloud lets out a chuckle. "Look, you can't even control your Pokémon!" Zorua turns his attention to Cloud as he jumps over to him and bites his arm. "Ouch! What is wrong with your Pokémon!" Cloud yells trying to shake Zorua off of his arm. Star begins chuckling at Cloud and Zorua as Cloud angrily glared at Star..

The argument progressed non-stop between the two of them as two onlookers started to spy on them through the bushes across from them.

"Hey, Jared, I think I found the perfect opponents for our next Pokémon battle, can you say 5-0." The boy smiled as he raised his hand to his friend. The other boy slaps his hand across his friends. "It seems like we're basically being handed this win, Joey!"

The two boys walk out of the bushes and approach Cloud and Star. Joey smiles as he continues walking towards them. "Don't you two think arguing with each other is a bit much? You're traveling together, right?"

Cloud looks onto the two guys who approached them with a confused expression. "Were you two just sitting in the bush that entire time?" Zorua jumps onto the ground from Clouds arm and looks at the two boys confused over who they are. Star looks at the two and smiles, "Don't worry, I get it, these two are my fans!" Cloud and Zorua just stares at star even more confused. "You've got to be kidding me... They're clearly stalking us!" Star looks shocked at cloud, "I-I have stalkers!" She exclaimed as she takes a step back from the two trainers. "Loin?" a Purrloin sticks its head out from a nearby bush. Everyone looks towards the Purrloin as the confusion continues to build up. "Zorua, is that the same Purrloin from before?" Zorua barks towards Purrloin who Meows back at him. Zorua looks at Star worriedly. "What's wrong Zorua. The Purrloin approaches Zorua, but is stopped by a Poke ball headed towards it. "Dang it!" Joey yelled after missing the Pokeball. "The Purrloin flees from the area after their attempts of catching it. Cloud sighs as he quietly murmurs "Great, looks like karma has been stalking us too…"

Jared gets a random burst of rage. "Wait… We're not stalking you two! We're an undefeated duo who's looking to put a hurtin' on you two idiots!" Joey smiles as he pulls out a poke ball. "Go Oshawott!" he announces as he throws his poke ball in between him and cloud. Oshawott appears from the poke ball in a ray of red light that seems to materialize in his form before fading leaving the Oshawott between Joey and Cloud. "Osha!" he yells prepared for battle. Jared throws a poke ball sending out a Snivy.

Star looks in disbelief. "My Oshawott!" She yells. "Are you the trainer who took my Oshawott from Juniper?" Cloud just blankly stares at Star before throwing a poke ball of his own out. "Go Scyther!" As Scyther appears ready for battle. Star angrily looks at the trainer "Zorua!" She yells. "We will get revenge for them taking Oshawott first!" Zorua jumps off Star's shoulder next to Scyther, prepared to face the trainers.

"Snivy attack Zorua with a tackle!" Snivy rushes Zorua with a decent amount of speed before leaping for the Tackle.

The tackle connects on Zorua knocking him back. Zorua lets out a cry, distracting the Snivy.

Snivy approaches the crying Zorua. Star smiles. Jared notices this smile and yells towards Snivy, "No, don't get closer!"

"Now, Zorua! Pursuit!" Snivy jumped back after seeing a menacing smirk on Zorua's face. Zorua charges at the Snivy, hitting it with a full body Tackle. "Snivy flies back tumbling across the ground.

" How do you like my Zorua's Fake Tears, Pursuit combo!" Star stated excitedly as she jumped for joy.

A very annoyed expression comes across Jared. "NOW! Scyther Use Slash on Oshawott!" Scyther charges at Oshawott very quickly and goes for the slash. Oshawott leaps over the Slash going airborne.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Oshawott pulls out the shell from his stomach and a surge of water flows around it in the form of a blade. Oshawott slashes Scyther sending him plummeting into the earth sending a thick layer of dirt into the air. "Scyther!" Cloud calls out in a panic catching a breath of some of the dirt making me him reactively cough. Cloud walks towards the smoke that casted into the air shielding himself from the fall debris only to see Scyther struggling to make it back to its feet.

"Scyther!" Cloud calls out frantically. Scyther makes it back to its feet and in the same instance a glowing blue orb shaped object could be seen very slightly in the distance of all the smoke.

"Oshawott use Bubble beam!" Joey voice echoes throughout the battle area. The Bubble beam blasts through the smoke creating a thin line through the smoke before pelting Scyther one time after another hammering Scyther to the ground.

"Oshawott, you're doing great!, finish Scyther with another Bubble beam!" Oshawott leaps into the air and fires another round of bubbles that quickly fly towards Scyther.

"Copycat!" Star yells to Zorua as a volley of bubbles intercept the opposing Oshawott's attack.

"What!" Joey yells as him and Oshawott stare in confusion to Zorua. Joey quickly pulls out his Pokedex and scans Zorua learning his move sets. "How did your Zorua use Bubble beam, it shouldn't be able to learn that!" Joey jells demanding an explanation from Star. Star smiles. "Zoruas not known as the illusion Pokémon for nothing! he can copy more than just the appearance of Pokémon, he can also copy their moves with Copycat!"

Joey flustered, turns his attention to Zorua. "Fine, you want to see teamwork!" Joey looks towards Jared who smiles. They simultaneously call out their Pokémon's name as Snivy and Oshawott begin charging through the field at Zorua.

"Oshawott use Razor Shell!" Joey commanded as Oshawott approached Zorua in a close-range battle. Zorua attempts to dodge the attacks but is unable to go on the offensive, star looks worried, not knowing how to retaliate against this rush down.

"Snivy, Leaf Tornado!" Jared yells as Snivy jumps in the air and does a full spin as its tail starts to glow green, leaves spiral around its tail as he whips it towards Zorua. Zorua turns noticing the leaves approach him. Oshawott catches this moment of hesitation as he hits Zorua with his razor shell. Zorua cries in pain as Oshawott jumps back and lets the leaf storm hit Zorua. Zorua flies through the air landing on the ground in pain.

"Zorua!" Star yells, looking worried about Zorua. Zorua attempts to stand up, stuttering in the process.

Joey and Jared look overly confident and smirk "Shall we finish this?" Jared asks, looking towards Joey. Joey looks back towards Jared and sighs. "To be honest, I kind of thought they would put up more of a fight, what with these two rare Pokémon, Whatever." Joey, averts his attention towards Zorua. "We'll start with you!" "Oshawott, finish this off with a Bubble beam!" Oshawott jumps into the air as it leans back, building up energy in its stomach as it fires a barrage of bubbles towards Zorua."

Star yells in worry. "Zorua!"

"NOW! Scyther use X-Scissors!" Scyther with an intense amount of speed appears right behind Oshawott in the air swinging both of his razor-sharp scythes in an x-formation redirecting the move and sending Oshawott spiraling to the dirt head first rendering him unable to battle.

"What?! How?!" Joey looks to Cloud in surprise.

"Scyther is a very resilient Pokémon. He only gets better as the battle goes on." Cloud responds with confidence.

"No matter! Snivy Can handle this! Snivy use Razor Leaf!" Snivy sends out a flurry of razor sharp leaves heading towards Scyther.

"Zorua, Protect!" Star yells as Zorua jumps in the way of Scyther blocking the leaves approaching Scyther.

"Are you serious!" Jared yells getting annoyed by Stars antics. "How many times are you going to get in the way of our attacks!"

Star looks angrily towards Jared and Joey, "If you hurt my Zorua, I'll make sure you regret it!" Star averts her attention towards Cloud and smiles, "I know we may be opposites, but let's agree on this, shall we?"

Cloud nods before he and Star look up and see Zorua falling from the height of where she protected Scyther. "Scyther, catch Zorua!" Scyther without hesitation speeds down and maneuvers his body to where Zorua lands in between his back-shoulder blades in between his wings before speeding towards Snivy as quick as he can.

Star points her finger towards Zorua. "Now, Copycat!" Zorua jumps off Scyther's back and launches a flurry of leaves towards Snivy. Jared smirks. "Are you a novice, grass isn't very effective against a Grass type!" Snivy takes the razor leaves easily and annoyed. As Snivy looks back, he sees two Scyther's. Snivy looks confused as the two approach her at a rather fast pace. Star and Cloud both yell in sync towards their Pokémon. "Now Scyther, Zorua use Pursuit!" "Snivy, dodge it!" Jared yells in anger. Snivy jumps out of the way of the Scyther but is then greeted by another Scyther approaching from the air.

Scyther lands a critical hit on the Snivy sending it flying across the ground and into a tree creating a loud bang upon landing unconscious.

Cloud looks towards Snivy, and then Oshawott who managed to get back on his feet. "Well, it looks like we won. You might as well just stop, your Oshawott is in no condition to keep battling our Pokémon." As Joey looks furiously towards the two Scyther as one transformed into Zorua. Joey clenches his fist as Jared looks towards him in rage. "Don't give up, we can still win this!" Jared yells towards Joey. Joey looks towards Oshawott who is barely not even fully able to stand on both feet. "What kind of trainer would I be if I let my Oshawott continue in this state. You win." Joey runs towards Oshawott who falls to the ground. "Oshawott!" he yells as he quickly picks up Oshawott and cries. "I'm sorry." he mutters. "You worked so hard and I pushed you past your limits." Jared angrily approaches Joey.

"How could you!" He screams at the top of his lungs. "We had a chance of winning! If you're just going to quit over your Pokémon getting injured like this then I don't need a partner like you!"

Jared kicks a pile of dirt towards Joey as he walks towards Snivy. "Pathetic!" Jared reaches towards a poke ball on his belt. As he clicks the center button on the ball, it enlarges, and he points it towards Snivy. "Return Snivy!" he yells as a beam of red light fires from the ball to Snivy. Snivy is engulfed in a red light as she vanishes into the poke ball. The light fades and the poke ball shrinks to its original size.

"Pathetic?" Cloud says after walking over to Jared and grabbing him on his shoulder. "What's really pathetic is a trainer who willingly put his Pokémon in harm's way just to boost his own ego." Jared forces Clouds hand off him and turns towards him, "Ego?" he states in confusion. "This isn't my ego, this is me being serious about being the champion of the Pokémon league. If you can't understand that then you're as worthless as he is." Jared states as he looks towards Joey. "How dare you insult someone who puts their Pokémon first!" Cloud says very straightforwardly looking eye to eye with Jared.

Star walks towards Joey and crouches beside him looking at his Oshawott. "I'm sorry we were so aggressive towards you." Star puts her hand on Oshawott's head and pats him gleefully. "I'm glad you found a good trainer Oshawott." Zorua walks towards Oshawott and licks him as if apologizing to Oshawott. Joey looks towards her with tears in his eyes. "It's my fault. If I was a better trainer." Star smiles towards him "You are a good trainer, you cared enough for your Oshawott to stop the battle, unlike someone…" she states as her expression turns from kindness to anger. She looks towards Jared. "How could you be so cruel?" Zorua and Scyther growl angrily toward Jared as if telling him to apologize to Joey and Snivy.

Jared storms away from the three of them. "Like I care, only the strong can win the Pokémon league, you two won this round because I had a useless partner, but I hope you understand, I will not lose to you next time!" Jared glares at Cloud as he turns away from him and walks through the field past a few bushes and trees that had their branches crack from the force he put into walking through them, as he disappeared.

Cloud shakes his head in disbelief from how Jared reacted to all of this. He then turns his attention to Star and Joey with a different demeanor. "Forget him. He's the useless one. Our biggest priority now should be getting your Oshawott to the Accumula Town Pokémon Center." Cloud says after returning his Scyther into his Poke ball.

Star nods as she stands up. Zorua jumps on her shoulder as she offers a hand to Joey. "Let's go." She states as she gleefully smiles towards him.

Joey looks up to her and gratefully grabs her hand as he smiles, the tears constantly flow from his eyes. With Oshawott in his hand, he gets up on his feet with the help of Star. "Thank you." He states with gratitude. Star gleefully nods as she leads the them on the path out of the route. "Next stop, Accumula Town!" Star yells. Zorua barks with her as the they make their way to the next town.

Authors Note

 _ **Hey everyone, Irisuwhite here! This chapter was fun to make, me and JJSilva felt like this was the perfect part for a battle. The funny thing is that this battle was planned to be pretty simple but we got really into it! So, What did you think of Zorua, I wanted him to be a kind leader like character who is also a bit of a worrier. Star I felt got a lot more development this chapter as well as Cloud who demonstrated his assertiveness and kindness towards pokemon! So tell us, which characters do you look forward to developing the most? Do you like the two new trainers introduced her? What do you think is up with this Purrloin? We appreciate any criticism you may have! Feel free to message JJSilva or Irisuwhite on !**_


End file.
